


Los Cabreras Vuelven a Amar

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Donald Duck, Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Boys In Love, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: After several years of thinking that she'd never love anyone but the father of her son, Gloria Cabrera finds the chance to love again in the arms of someone she would never have imagined, whose secrets could separate them forever.Meanwhile, after a strong love disappointment, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera takes refuge in his work, where he accidentally finds a true love to call his own, whose heart has also been broken, but feels that both can heal the wounds of the past together.
Relationships: Della Duck/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Donald Duck, Gosalyn Mallard/Webby Vanderquack, Gyro Gearloose/Original Female Character(s), M'ma Cabrera/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, M'ma Cabrera/Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Well, this is an old fanfic of mine that I deleted, but shortly after, I regretted it. Now that I've made up with the series (just in time, as it'll end next year), I decided to rewrite it, because it is the one I liked the most and I hope you guys like it too <3

On a calm sunny morning, Fenton's anxious eyes opened when his ears caught the sound of his cell phone's alarm clock. Leaving his bedroom, he found it strange to arrive in the small kitchen and see that his mother wasn't having breakfast and ready to go to the police station.

Arriving at her room and finding her still sleeping among the red sheets, Fenton came closer and stood with his head above hers.

"Buenos dias, mama!" He exclaimed happily.

Gloria's eyes opened and with a sudden movement, she stood up, causing their foreheads to accidentally collide.

"Ow Pollito, I'm so sorry!" She apologized while rubbing his forehead and hers to relieve the pain.

"It's okay M'ma, it was all my fault!" He said between soft laughs. "It's just that I thought it was kind of weird, you always wake up first than me!"

"Eh, I think today I lost track of time!" She shrugged. "But I'm glad you woke me up in time, I have to go to work!"

"You know you don't have to work as a police officer anymore, do you? My new salary as Gizmoduck is enough to cover all expenses!" He said, holding his mother's hands, thinking about the time when he was just a duckling and his mother worked more than 10 hours a day to support him.

"I know mi hijo, but you know that I like my job a lot, it has nothing to do with money!" She said sweetly, while stroking his cheeks. "But know that I'm calm that we'll never have to be in need again!"

Fenton smiled and gave his mother a big and affectionate hug. Gloria was so happy that her baby was in such a good mood after what had happened. Little did she know that Fenton was hiding how broken he was inside, because he didn't like her to worry about him.

Soon after getting ready and having breakfast, the Cabreras went to their respective jobs.

Time skip ...

In the afternoon, almost at night, Gloria left work to return home, just in time for her favorite soap opera. That wasn't a very busy day, for her joy, she didn't have to leave the police station to capture any outlaws.

She couldn't help being surprised to go out and watch the dark sky full of rain-laden clouds, in the morning it was probably the sunniest day of the year in Duckburg.

She ran as fast as her legs could to avoid getting wet with rain, but it was in vain, the heavy rain inevitably hit her. Gloria had no other choice, she would have to take a taxi to go home, She couldn't risk getting a cold and have to stay at home with nothing to do.

"Taxi!" She screamed reaching out when she saw a taxi approaching, but she ended up hearing another voice speaking next to hers.

As she turned, she saw who it was.

An older duck, but notoriously very beautiful, with perfect features, charming green eyes and long, golden hair falling over her shoulders.

Not all that rain was able to overshadow her beauty.

Gloria felt that she couldn't take her eyes off her, even if she wanted to.

"Excuse me, there's only one place left here!" The driver warned, calling the attention of the two who remained staring at each other as soon as they saw each other.

"Well, you can have the taxi, I'll wait for another one!" The beautiful and mysterious woman said.

"No, no, I can wait for another one, you take the taxi!" Gloria offered.

"I don't think we're going to need it anymore, we're all soaked in rain already!" She said and the two laughed together, unaware that the taxi they called was already gone without one of them.

"Well, do you live around here?" Gloria asked, as she brushed a wet lock of hair out of her eyes.

"No, I'm actually from Dawson, I came to Duckburg to visit an old friend of mine!" She answered. "Do you live near here?"

"Yes, about 4 blocks from here!" She answered with a smile.

"Hey, would you mind if I walk you home?" She asked. "It's the least I can do, since I made you miss a taxi and soak yourself!"

As a police officer, Gloria would normally suspect a person she barely knew who wanted to accompany her to her home, but was so mesmerized and enchanted by the beauty of that woman, that there was no negative answer to that question.

"I'd love to. Oh, I'm Gloria!" She introduced herself, extending her hand towards her.

"Goldie!" The blonde woman replied, reaching out and shaking her hand.

Looking at her hand, Gloria couldn't help but notice a beautiful golden ring with a ruby-like gemstone adorning her ring finger.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked to Gloria's house, the rain began to weaken little by little until finally it stopped, the clouds opened up and the sun shone again.

"Well, we're here!" Gloria warned Goldie as soon as they reached the fences of her home.

"Your little house is so cute, it looks very cozy!" Goldie commented after taking a good look at the building in front of her.

"Thanks!" Gloria thanked him for the compliment, looking away so she wouldn't notice the growing blush on her cheeks that spread across her face. "... Well, would you like to come in? To dry yourself and change your clothes!" She offered.

"Oh I don't want to disturb you, your husband can ..."

"No, no, I don't have a husband, I'm a widow!" She clarified, before the blonde finished the sentence.

Goldie's smile widened even more at the knowledge.

"Only my son and I live here, now he must still be at work. Come on, come in, I insist!" She insisted.

"Well, since you insist, I accept, thanks!"

After drying off and putting on dry clothes, the two of them settled in the living room and talked accompanied by cups of hot cocoa, Gloria didn't even care about missing a chapter of "Patos de la pasión", she just wanted to know about Goldie, who enchanted her more and more with each passing second.

When they both realized, it was already 8 pm and Goldie was still there, talking to her instead of being at home.

"I really wanted to stay and talk more, but it's too late, I have to go!" She warned while picking up her purse from the coffee table.

"Okay, so see you around?" Gloria said, unable to hide how sad she was that she had to leave.

"But before I go, could you give me your phone number?" Goldie asked. "To talk and arrange a day for me to return and return the clothes you loaned me!"

Gloria smiled and her cheerful expression immediately returned. She promptly searched for any piece of paper she found and a pen to write her number.

"Well, see you later!" Goldie said, kissing her hand and blew a kiss in her direction before leaving.

Gloria felt like she was walking in the clouds and her heart was pounding like she hadn't done in almost 20 years. In all those years, despite all the suitors she had, former neighbors, unknown faces and even some co-workers, no one ever made her feel in love like her late husband.

Despite having only seen her once, Gloria already knew that what she started to feel for that blond duck would become an inevitable passion and was immensely happy to have returned to love.

She also hoped with all her heart that her son would also give love a second chance, but whoever hurt him again, would have to deal with her.

Meanwhile, at McDcuk Manor, Scrooge, Della the boys and Webby watched their favorite shows on television. It wasn't an activity they were used to, but they liked to sit and relax from time to time.

"So does anyone know when Uncle Donald arrives from his new job?" Huey asked. "He should be back by now!" He said, showing concern.

"Your uncle will be back soon!" Scrooge assured him with a smile.

Donald had been working for a few months for a guy who extorted him and made him work more shifts than he should.

But he didn't care, since what had happened recently.

The relationship between Daisy and him was very good, the two were very passionate about each other and everything was going great, until, she received a new job offer as a stylist in Europe.

It was Daisy's biggest dream and as the good boyfriend he was, Donald didn't allow him to be a hindrance to her making her dreams come true and he allowed her to go while they kept a long-distance relationship.

In the first few months, everything went well, until she stopped answering Donald's calls and video calls due to the new job, which he reluctantly accepted.

Until one day, when the two were finally able to make a video call, she said that it'd be better for them if the two broke up, as the distance was very disruptive to their relationship.

Donald was completely devastated and depressed by that ending, even spending several days in the houseboat without wanting to talk to anyone but Della, who never left his side, even when Scrooge and the kids left for a fun and dangerous adventure.

With that, they finally convinced Donald to jump into something to try to forget about Daisy. But they didn't know that the job wasn't good for him either.

Suddenly, everyone was startled by the sudden noise of the door opening.

"Donald, are you okay?" Della asked when she saw him.

"We were worried!" Huey said, when he and his brothers hugged him.

"Yes, yes, don't worry guys, I'm fine!" He replied, patting Huey affectionately on the head.

No one believed him, he looked so tired, dejected and with dark circles under his eyes. When he sat in the empty space on the sofa, Scrooge approached him and picked up a small device that was in his clothing.

"Uhh what's this?" Dewey asked.

"A little surveillance camera that I asked Gyro to do, to have evidence to report Donald's abusive boss!" He replied, leaving everyone surprised that he already knew what Donald was going through, since no one had told him. "Do you think I don't know the things that happen in my own house?"

"You don't need this, I resigned!" Donald replied groggy with sleep as he rested his head on his uncle's shoulder and fell asleep.

Scrooge smiled and allowed him to sleep there, but he would still report Donald's now former boss, no one messed with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the first thing Donald did after getting a good night's sleep, something he hadn't had in centuries, was to pick up a newspaper to see new jobs available. He had to rebuild the houseboat, after they used it as bait for a monster, again.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Scrooge asked, before taking another sip from his teacup.

"Seeing what next job I can apply for!" He replied, without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

Scrooge thought. He wouldn't allow something similar to happen again to Donald or anyone else in his family.

Until, he stood up abruptly when an idea came to mind.

"Hey Donald, you don't need this anymore!" He said, taking the newspaper out of his nephew's hands and kneading it.

"Woah, why did you do that?" Donald shouted, notoriously annoyed.

"I just wanted to say that we need a new coin carrier in the money bin, since the last carrier dropped a load of coins into the elevator shaft because he was distracted by headphones!" He explained. 

"Uncle Scrooge, would you do this for me?" He asked, holding his hands.

"Of course!" Scrooge smiled at him.

"But am I not going to need to deliver a resume or ...?"

"Lad, I'm the owner of Money bin, I can hire and fire people with just my words!" He explained.

"Yeah, I forgot about that!" He laughed. "Well, when do I start?"

"Just today, I need to settle some matters over there, but just because you are my nephew, doesn't mean that you'll have perks in the workplace!"

"I know I know!" He rolled his eyes.

Time Skip ...

Arriving at Money Bin, with his own car, 'cause he knew Scrooge wouldn't give him a ride, Donald received the carrier uniform and started to work, carrying a heavy load of coins to the place where the money was.

Meanwhile, on the same path he was going on, Fenton carried a large pile of papers to take to the laboratory, which he now shared with Gyro, as much as the chief scientist still acted authoritatively for having arrived there first.

With several papers in front, he didn't notice Donald and the coin load coming in the same direction, just as Donald didn't notice him either.

The secretary, who was making a note, soon noticed the situation in front of her.

"Guys, watch out!" She screamed, but it was too late.

Both collided, coins and papers flew everywhere. "Ow, what happened?" Donald said as he rubbed his head, sore from the impact.

"It looks like we haven't seen each other!" Fenton replied, starting to pick up some papers that were closer to him.

"I still can't see you!" Donald replied, seeing that the cart prevented him from seeing whom he had bumped into.

Fenton gave a lovely laugh, which immediately charmed Donald and made him get up to see who owned such a cute laugh.

Both were pulled by an inexplicable invisible attraction the moment they first met.

"... Hey, you're the boss's nephew, right?" Fenton asked, to start a conversation.

"Yes, but I'm better known for Donald!" He replied, which elicited another laugh from him.

The two continued to talk, while arranging the papers and the coins.

"What do you need so many papers for?" Donald asked.

"Oh it's for Dr. Gearloose, he needs a lot of papers when he goes through a creative block!" Fenton explained, while balancing the stack of papers in his arms to keep from falling again.

"So..."

"Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera, where are my papers?" Gyro's scream echoed through the reception.

"My bad, I went through an unforeseen event!" Fenton explained.

"Next time, please, be less inept, take the papers to the lab and then get me a cup of coffee ok?" He said, before going back to the lab.

Upon seeing him, the secretary immediately ran her hands through her short blue hair to straighten some hair out of place.

"Hey Dr. Gearloose!" She greeted him with a passionate hum.

"Reception lady!" He greeted her coldly, before continuing on towards the laboratory.

"Do you have to deal with that jackass every day?" Donald asked him.

"Yes, even though I'm no longer an intern, he rules us all for being the chief scientist!" He explained. "The only person who tolerates everything he does is Tessa over there!" He pointed.

"Every time I see him he looks better!" She said, they could almost see the hearts floating above her head.

"She has a terrible taste for men!" Donald laughed. "Well, I better get going, I don't want to get scolded by my uncle on my first day at work, but see you later?"

"Sure, I know that we'll see each other often!" Fenton replied with a smile and Donald went to the place to dump the money.

"Hey Tess!" Fenton greeted her as he passed her.

"Hey lovebird!" She greeted him provocatively, which made him unbalance the pile of papers and almost dropped them on the floor again.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I'm talking about you and the new carrier, you two are so cute together. It looks like you just fell in love!" She said.

"Come on, on't be ridiculous, I barely know him!" Fenton firmly denied it, but he couldn't deny that a spark came from that first met, which frankly scared him a lot.

Meanwhile...

Webby was alone in the living room, but before doing what she was about to do, she looked both ways to see if anyone was around.

She took a breath of relief and took out her cell phone, where she stared at pictures of Gosalyn.

They had not yet seen each other in person, but from what Dewey has already shown and talked about, it was enough to make Webby want to know more and more about her.

Webby didn't know very well those new feelings that started to emerge, like the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, her heart racing whenever she thought of her and something filling her chest whenever she saw her.

She thought she was so pretty, Webby felt that she could look at her forever, every detail of Gosalyn left her enchanted, the green shade of her eyes, her cute cheeks, her hair and basically everything.

"Hey pinky!"

Lost in her own thoughts, Webby got scared and ended up dropping her phone on the floor, which she quickly picked up and hid in her purple vest.

"It's nothing, there's nothing to see here!" She explained herself to Lena, while her entire face turned red as a tomato.

"If you have nothing to see, why do you look so nervous and hide your cell phone?" Her best friend asked, waiting for explanations.

"It's nothing, is that, is that ..."

"Webbs, you know you can tell us anything!" Violet assured her.

Webby took a deep breath and calmed down, deciding to trust her friends to say that.

"Well ..." She said, extending the phone towards them.

They saw it and soon understood what was going on.

"Awwww, you're in love!" Violet said, hugging her.

"I am?" She asked, as she was still confused. It was the first time she felt that way.

"You are!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier that you like her?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's complicated, okay?" She said.

"Okay, we understand, but now that we know, we can help you get closer to her!" Violet said, which made her eyes shine.

"Would you guys do this for me?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" Lena said, hugging her on the other side and the two kissed her lovingly on the cheeks at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

It was good for Webby to finally tell someone, what she felt for Gosalyn was so great and made her so happy, that she felt like telling the whole world if she could.

"So, can we tell the boys about your enchanted princess?" Violet asked, elbowing her provocatively.

Webby looked thoughtful. At no time was she ashamed or did not want people to hear about her growing feelings for a girl, but she was afraid that if many people knew, sooner or later her grandmother would know and she didn't know how Beakley would react when she learned that her granddaughter's first crush was on someone of the same sex as her.

"I don't know if it's a good idea!" She confessed.

"Well, you decide!" Lena said. "But we're all your friends, so are they. I'm sure if you ask them not to spread the news so it doesn't reach your grandmother's ears, they won't say it!"

"Wait, how do you know that ...?"

"I'm your first best friend!" She replied, wrapping her in a hug.

"Okay!" She agreed.

"All right, so I'm going to talk to the boys!" Violet said.

"Oh, did you forget that they went somewhere with Launchpad?" Lena reminded her.

"Oh yeah, it's true!"

"Technically, they went to St. Canard, probably to visit her!" Webby said, before looking at another picture of her on the cell phone screen, a smile slowly spread across her lips.

"Do you really like her?" Violet asked, leaning over to look at the photo as well.

"I don't know how to explain it, she just has this attraction force in those beautiful eyes that surrounds me with every passing day and drives me out of my mind!"

"Ugh, that was so sweet that my fingers stuck together!" Lena grunted.

"Yeah, she's in love!" Violet confirmed when noticing her behavior.

"So while they don't arrive, do you guys want to go out in the yard to play a game?" Lena asked.

"Sure!" Violet shrugged.

"Okay, it can be fun!" Webby agreed.

The three friends went to the back of the mansion and set up an obstacle course. Although they were a little more skilled, they were not yet parable to Webby's agility.

Meanwhile, Launchpad arrived and tapped the limousine at the fountain at the entrance to the mansion.

"So, we're here!" He happily warned to the kids in the back seat, everyone was calm, except Gosalyn, who still wasn't aware of how bad her partner in fighting crime was at the wheel.

"You'll get used to it!" Dewey assured her calmly.

"I hope so!" She said relieved, as she opened the door and got out of the vehicle.

As it was a day of council class at Gosalyn's school, Drake allowed her to go with Launchpad to Duckburg to spend the day with her new friends and meet other girls too.

"Alright, I have to fix this dent, have fun! "He said.

"We sure will!" Gosalyn assured him.

"Welcome to McDuck Manor, aka our home!" Dewey announced extravagantly.

"I'm glad you three are here with me, I would lose myself as easily as a blind man in the middle of a shootout!" She commented, while carefully watching everything around when she entered the mansion.

"Um, where's Webby?" Huey asked and smiled when she noticed Beakley vacuuming the floor next to them. "Excuse me Mrs. Beakley, do you know where Webby is? We want to introduce her to her new friend!"

"Hi!" Gosalyn greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, young lady, last time I saw her, she was in the yard playing with her two friends!" She replied, pointing in the direction of the back door.

"OK thank you!" He thanked her while everyone ran to the yard and found her.

Once there, Gosalyn found her passing through all obstacles quickly and easily, while Lena and Violet were miles behind her.

"... Wow, so that's the Webby you guys talk about so much?" The slightly older duck asked, immediately impressed and delighted with the other girl's skills.

"Yes!" The three replied in unison.

"Hey Webbs, we want to introduce you to someone!" Dewey shouted to get her attention.

As soon as he finally realized that Gosalyn was there and was watching her, Webby ended up dropping the rope where she was swinging, doing clumsy somersaults on the floor and accidentally bumped into the red-haired girl.

They both looked at each other with blush in their faces in complete silence, while the triplets and foster sisters were in "shocked" by what just happened.

Meanwhile, at Money Bin, Donald made the last coin carrier and smiled at the job well done, while running a hand under his forehead to wipe the sweat. It probably wouldn't be long before more coins arrived for him to carry, but while it didn't, he headed for the staff wing and rested a bit to regain his strength.

On the way there, he smiled when he saw Fenton, he was running and looked in a hurry, with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Hey Fent!" Donald greeted him.

"Donald, I really wish I could talk to you, but I'm a little overwhelmed, I have to target my new scientific research and I still have to bring coffee to Dr. Gearloose!"

Donald thought, until he had an idea.

"You can go and do what you need, I'll bring him coffee!" He offered, taking the mug in his hands.

"Is-is it serious? Would you do that for me?" Fenton asked, looking away in embarrassment and scratching the back of his neck. "But what about your job ...?"

"I have a few minutes off since what I had to carry's over!" He insisted.

"Okay then, thanks, really!" The young duck thanked him, holding the older duck's hands in his. They both felt something they thought they would never feel again: An electric current that traveled the way to their hearts.

"... You're welcome!"

Donald went to the coffee machine and filled the mug, then took the elevator and went to Gyro's underground laboratory.

He was writing something down on paper, until he heard the lift.

"It was about time ..." As soon as he saw that it was not Fenton who was bringing his 3 o'clock coffee, he put his glasses down and looked at Donald with disdain. "The carrier? What are you doing here?"

"Jump out the window for a swim, what do you think? Bringing your coffee, here it is!" He said, holding out the mug full of steaming coffee towards him.

"But it was Fenton who was supposed to bring me this, I'll talk to him right now ..."

"Hey, hey, Fenton was busy, bringing your coffee could delay his work even more!" Donald retorted.

"And who are you to talk to me like that?" Gyro faced him, standing on tiptoe to get even taller and pointing at his face.

"Oh you're right, I'm just your boss's nephew, what do you think Uncle Scrooge is going to do after finding out that you treated bad his beloved nephew under his beak? So do yourself a favor and have your coffee very quietly. Thank you!"

Donald went to the elevator and returned with his plan to take a few minutes off, while Gyro leaned against an iron column and took a sip of coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Webby couldn't believe what had happened, she stumbled and in addition, brought down the first crush of her life. The young duck was about to panic, imagining that she had destroyed any small chance of having a chance with Gosalyn in her life.

At that moment, what she most wanted to cover her eyes with her hands and hope that when she opened them again, it was all one of her extremely horrible nightmares.

But she took a deep breath and calmed herself, getting up from the floor and reaching out to help the red-head duck to get up.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'm really, really sorry, I-I didn't want to bring you down, I swear it was just an accident ..."

"Hey, hey." Gosalyn interrupted her. "Kid, don't worry too much about it, it was an accident. This was nothing compared to my old falls when I was still learning how to skateboarding."

"S-so is everything okay?" Webby asked, her muscles tense and feeling that any time her heart was going to jump out of her mouth.

"Everything's great. I don't think we met in person, but the boys told me a lot about you."

She laughed nervously and turned to the boys.

"I hope you said only good things about me." She whispered furiously to them through her clenched teeth.

"So let's start at the beginning, if you want."

"I WANT TO!" Webby cried out in reflex, but when she realized what she had done, her cheeks, white as porcelain, turned a strong shade of red. "I mean, sure, of course, of course I really want us to be friends with you too and ..."

"Ok Webbs, that's enough." Lena said, going to her rescue.

"Hi, Lena."

"Gosalyn." She introduced herself with a nod.

"She does it anyway, she's a little shy."

"Lena, but I'm not ..." She tried to say, but was interrupted. 

"Just be quiet." She whispered loudly. 

"It's okay, she's very cute."

"Oh boy, she called me 'cute'." Webby said mentally as the blush on her cheeks spread across her face and she would've fallen to the floor if Lena hadn't been holding her by the shoulders.

"What happened to Webby?" Dewey asked as he watched the scene.

"Yeah, she's acting kinda weird. More than usual actually." Louie said.

Violet laughed softly.

"Oh, if you boys knew."

"We don't know, but we want to know, tell us." Huey said bluntly.

Violet took them to a corner while Lena helped Webby and told them, which seemed to have made their brains explode inside their heads.

They knew that Webby and Gosalyn could get along with each other, but they never imagined it could be that way.

"She's going to need us a lot so she can be close to her. Are you guys in?" Sabrewing asked, placing his hand in front of them.

They looked at each other for a moment, Huey was the first to approach.

"Count on me." He murmured, placing his hand over hers.

"And we too." Dewey said, when he and Louie approached and also put their hands together.

Time skip ...

After the short pause, Donald finished the last load of the day. It was a hard work and the likelihood of something bad happening was catastrophically great, but it was all going well for the first day.

On the way home, he saw Fenton, who ran to him smiling. Donald couldn't explain why he suddenly felt so happy to see him.

"I looked for you in there a while ago, but I didn't find you anywhere." The young duck scientist said.

"I was saving the cart." Donald explained. "But why did you want to see me?"

"To thank you, for taking the coffee to Doctor Gearloose and so I had time to finish my duties."

"It was nothing." Donald said humbly.

"No, seriously, I still don't have all the perks that a real scientist has, but ..."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it soon, from what my nephew told me about you, you're as brilliant as the chicken there."

Fenton smiled and felt his cheeks heat up. He approached and hugged the other duck slightly lower than him.

"Gracias!"

Donald was in shock. He couldn't describe what he felt when he felt Fenton's heart beat so close to his.

After recovering from the sudden attitude, he slowly hugged him back.

"And to thank you, tomorrow after work do you want to go to take, as ironic as it is, coffee with me?"

Donald laughed softly.

"Seriously, no need, I would do that for any ..."

"No, I insist. It'll be rude if you refuse."

"Alright, alright I accept." He replied, which made Fenton smile. "I think I have to go home, see you tomorrow." He reached for a hand shake.

Fenton held out his hand and they both felt a strange thing in their stomachs as soon as their hands touched. Awkwardly, the two said bye, still confused by what they were feeling for each other, it wasn't even close to what they felt for their first romantic partners.

Their hearts were broken and they thought they would never be able to feel for someone again. But as Fenton's mother always said, 'Life holds many surprises.'

Meanwhile, Gloria was sitting on the couch, in total anguish waiting for the call from the woman she had met.

She didn't even pay attention to her soap operas anymore, she kept thinking about Goldie.

After a few more moments of waiting, Gloria heard the phone ring and immediately ran over to it, fumbling and accidentally dropping the phone on the floor at first, but finally managed to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked, wrapping the phone cord around her index finger.

"Hi Gloria."

Gloria immediately recognized Goldie's voice and jumped with happiness.

"So I called to let you know that next week I'll be going to Duckburg again and I'll take the time to pass by your house and deliver your clothes."

"That's it?"

Goldie laughed at her ironic tone.

"If you want me to stay, I will, okay?"

"Of course, to be honest, I really enjoy your company." She dared to say.

"I'd be a complete liar if I said I don't feel the same way about you. I'll call you again to let you know what time I'll be there, ok? See you later, bye."

"Bye." Gloria said calmly, but as soon as the call ended, she screamed like a teenager and lay down on the couch.

"M'ma, what happened to you?" Fenton asked, when he got home and noticed her strange behavior.

"Everything Pollito, everything happened." She replied, leaving him even more confused.

Meanwhile, Goldie gave a tired sigh and took her purse. She left the house and walked down the deserted street to the end of it, where there was a big black gate.

The blond duck approached the gate and knocked a few times. A gap opened in the gate, revealing two dark brown almond-shaped eyes.

"What is the password?" A soft female voice asked.

She held out the ruby ring on her ring finger toward the gate.

"Long live the gold."

A small space at the gate opened, from which a golden light came out. She entered and the gate closed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Still thinking about Fenton, Donald gave a tired sigh and opened the door to enter the mansion. The boat was too destroyed that no one could live on it.

Suddenly, he was startled when he appeared to be attacked by small creatures that could have come out of some magical artifact from his uncle's adventures. But his heart was filled with joy when he saw that he was his beloved twin sister and his beloved nephews, welcoming him after a long day at work.

"We love you bro!" Della exclaimed, taking off his hat and rubbing her fist on his head.

"What's that for?" He asked, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Nothing, we just wanted to say that we love you, very much." Huey replied, giving him another hug.

"So, how was the first day of work? Did you get any advantage from being the owner's nephew?" Louie asked.

"Do you know who you're talking about?" Donald replied rhetorically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that for a second." He laughed and followed his two brothers, who returned to the living room, where the girls chattered.

"So, how was it at work? Did you like it? Did you get along with the employees there?" Della asked.

"Cool, yeah and all but one."

"Gyro?" She asked despondently, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"No wonder." She laughed. "But since you arrived, I noticed that sparkle in your eyes."

Donald's eyes widened and he couldn't control the blush that spread through his beak.

"What? No, nothing happened, okay? Nothing!"

"If nothing happened, why are you making such a fuss about it?" She asked. "You know you can't hide things from me, sooner or later I'd find out. What happened?"

"Ok ... I met someone." He confessed.

"Ohhhh I knew it! That's why I was starting to feel kinda crazy like a fool in love." Della said, she faithfully believed in the theory that twins could feel what the other felt.

"Could it be because of McQuack?" Donald teased her, knowing that his sister was irritated whenever he insinuated that she felt something for her copilot. Although it was kinda true.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Della said in an angry tone, but then spoke as if nothing had happened. "So, who is?"

"Do you know Fenton?" He asked.

"Just by sight, he's one of the new scientists, right?" She asked to be sure. 

"Yes, I have seen him before when we defeat De Spell, but I have never noticed him until now." He said.

"Oh, I think I already understand what's going on. Don I'm just too happy for you!" She said, jumping into his arms and giving him another hug.

"And why would it be?" He asked confused.

"For you to come back to believing in love. I saw when you were sad when that two-faced stylist dumped you and if Uncle Scrooge allowed, I'd travel to Milan myself and knocks her braids out."

"I know you would." Donald laughed.

"I want you to meet someone, no matter whether it is a woman or a man, who's gonna be your love, your best friend and your life partner. You're the most deserving of all."

Donald smiled and his eyes lit up. when he and Della weren't fighting, after years apart they were closer than ever.

"Well, did you ask him out?"

"No, I think it's a little early for that ... Today he asked me for coffee."

"Really?" She said in astonishment and excited at the same time. "Man, this awesome!"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna create very high expectations, for now, and what if he just wants to be my friend?"

"Let's find out." She said, looking in one direction.

Donald was immensely confused because he looked in the same direction and she was looking at nothing.

In the living room, Launchpad watched fondly with a smile as Gosalyn was having so much fun with the little ones with whom he lived every day.

"Hey Gos." He said, which made them stop chattering and turn their attention to him. "It's getting late, it's time to take you home."

All of them lamented, they were having a lot of fun with her.

"Awww, can't she sleep here? It's a weekend, there's no class tomorrow." Webby asked, after a while she managed to control her nervousness when she was close to Gosalyn, much to her delight.

"It woudn't be a problem Webby, but It's just that she didn't bring clothes to sleep." He said.

"I can lend her everything she needs, our slumber party will not be the same without her." Webby insisted.

"What about her father ...?"

"Call him and let him know that she'll be spending the night here with me- I mean, with us!"

"Wow, you really want her to stay, huh?"

Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face. Even though Launchpad wasn't very smart, the fear of being discovered made her tremble with fear.

"We all want." Violet said, the others agreed.

"Hmmm ok, I'm gonna call him."

Everyone cheered with joy and jumped on Launchpad, which ended up falling to the ground after losing his balance.

They were immediately stunned by what had just happened, but burst out laughing when Launchpad started laughing at the situation.

"Okay, I'm going to call him now." He warned, before walking to the home phone.

"It'll be so cool, we promise that this will be the most fun night of your life." Webby smiled.

"I think it will, I loved meeting you Webbs." Gosalyn said, but when he realized what she said, she soon tried to deconvert. "I mean, I enjoyed meeting all three of you, not just ... Her."

"I know." Lena said sarcastically between laughs.

Meanwhile, at the Cabreras' house, Fenton slept soundly.

Gloria, who had gone to the kitchen to have a glass of water, passed the door of her son's room and, watching the half-open door, she decided to go inside to see how her reason for living was.

She smiled when she finally saw him sleeping in a few weeks, in the last few days he just cried with the pain of having his heart broken by the traitor of the F.O.W.L.

She sat on the edge of his bed and watched him affectionately, running her fingers over the soft feathers on his head.

"If I could, I'd do anything so that you wouldn't have to go through this suffering, mi hijo." She whispered, right after she gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

The Cuban duck got up and walked slowly towards the door, taking care not to step on the papers scattered on the bedroom floor. Suddenly, she turned around when her son started to demonstrate the strange behavior he had previously.

"Oh no, not the nightmares again." She murmured in a desperate tone and returned to her son.

The young duck began to toss his body and scream, so desperate it was his nightmare.

"Mi amor wake up, WAKE UP!"

Fenton heard his mother's screams inside his subconscious and woke up startled, still looking desperate.

"Calm down Pollito, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here." She said, as she enveloped him in a strong hug.

Fenton looked at her in silence, not long after, tears of sadness welled up in his eyes.

"M'ma, what did I do wrong? What did I do to make her hurt me so badly?" He whined sadly as he wrapped himself tightly in his mother's embrace.

"It was just a nightmare, hijito, you'll be fine, I know you will." She said, comforting him and stroking his back.

Gloria gritted her teeth in anger, if she found that Gandra Dee in the middle of the street, she wouldn't hesitate to take justice into her own hands. Since that day, she decided that she wouldn't let no one and she meant no one, hurt her son's feelings again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, despite the horrible nightmare he had, thinking that he would see Donald again when he got to work made him feel so much better for some reason.

Suddenly, when he met someone he wished he would never meet again in his life, he made the young duck's smile slowly fade. He still didn't know how she had the courage to talk to him after everything he did.

"Hey Fent ... How are you?" Gandra asked, hoping that he had put that hurt aside.

Fenton snarled with rage, what she had done was unforgivable in every way for him. The two had a good and stable relationship, talking and working, merging technology and science, as well as genuinely liking each other.

However, she didn't measure the consequences of the methods she had to get what she wanted, just as it was with F.O.W.L.

In order to get a first hand at a new form of technology that was the most revolutionary of the century, Gandra took a lot of advantage that the emprise's C.E.O was attracted to her.

She got what she wanted, but in compensation, even if it was just for a while, she lost her boyfriend, who didn't forgive her for cheating on him for such an idiotic reason.

"I'm fine." He replied dryly, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Oh, good, so I wanted to ask you ..."

"Cut the bullshit." He interrupted her, stopped walking and looked at her for the last time. "Listen Gandra, I haven't forgotten what you did to me, I have depression and I have nightmares because of you. The best thing you can do for me is to leave me alone!"

Those words hurt deep in her heart, making her eyes sting with the threat of tears.

"... But I love you and I know that deep down you still love me." She murmured quietly, bringing her hands up to his face and gently holding his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter, Gandra, I don't love you anymore." He replied, taking her hands and pushing them away from himself. "Remember that you're the one that screwed up everything between us. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to work."

She watched with a sad look as he moved farther and farther away.

She was sure of one thing: He was falling in love with someone else. Gandra used her eye scan scanner on Fenton and came to the conclusion that, in fact, although he was still hurt, he was falling in love again.

And that duck that she barely knew, had her deepest hatred.

Meanwhile, Gosalyn was getting ready for Launchpad to take her back to St. Canard. Obviously Webby was saddened by her departure.

"Thanks for insisting that I stay, this was really one of the most fun nights of my life." Gosalyn said, as he put the strap of her backpack on one shoulder.

"No problem, we also had a lot of fun with you here." Webby said, looking away and playing with his fingers.

Meanwhile, Lena, Violet and the boys watched everything from a distance so they wouldn't be noticed by them.

"So we'll see each other in ..." Webby started the sentence, but stopped when he saw that he didn't know what the next day would be when the two of them would see each other in person again.

"Yeah, I don't know when, either, but I asked Dewey for his cell phone number, so until then, let's keep in touch." She said.

What she said, made Webby's heart overflow with joy and want to somersault all over the mansion.

Gosalyn smiled and looked back towards the door, wondering why Launchpad was taking so long to warn them that they were already leaving.

"Where's he at?"

"He must have crashed into something on the way here." Webby joked, which made them both laugh.

Meanwhile, Della was looking at a map, it was her turn to choose where the family would venture, like when they did when she was the age of her children.

Coming from the same side, Launchpad was looking in a small book, which was his phone book, for Drake's number to warn that Gosalyn and they were returning to St. Canard.

Without paying much attention to where they were going, it was inevitable that they would accidentally collide.

"Oh McQuack, why am I still surprised?" Della grunted ... Mentally, because since she started feeling those strange things whenever she was close to him, she lost her speech because she didn't know how to deal with so many emotions at the same time.

It had been a long time since she had felt that way.

"Oh Miss Dee, I'm sorry." He apologized, seeing what he had just done.

"I-I-It's okay." She replied stuttering.

Launchpad promptly held out his big hand to help her up.

"Care for some help ...?"

"NO!" She screamed, louder than expected. "I mean, no thanks, I got up alone." She explained herself, laughing nervously.

"Are you really OK?" He asked, with a genuine look of dismay.

"Yes, don't worry. Do you know where my uncle is?"

"At this time he's at Money Bin." He replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. See ya." She said, calmly going in the other direction.

However, when she entered the room, she felt she was going to go crazy.

"Ohhhhhhh what am I thinking? Why did it have to be that idiot?" Della wondered to herself, even though she knew she wouldn't have an answer. "A big, strong and adorable idiot aaaahhhh Della Duck, what did you get yourself into?"

Time skip...

At the end of the job at the Money Bin, Fenton was anxiously waiting for Donald at the exit/entrance, near the beach.

"Waiting for someone Fenton?" Tessa asked, when she was also released to return home after a tiring day at work answering phone calls.

"Yes, Donald and I are going to have some coffee together." He said, trying to act naturally. 

"Like a date?" She said, which made Fenton's eyes widen and make him more nervous than he already was.

"N-n-n-no, of course not, it's just a little thing that I'm doing as a thank you for helping me to ..."

"And the excuses started." She said provocatively.

"It's not a date, you can come with us if you want." Fenton offered.

"It didn't work, I heard that a three-way date is very unlucky." She said between laughs. "Hey, don't look now, but look now." Tessa said pointing back, while started to walking back home.

Fenton looked back and smiled when he saw Donald walking up to him.

"I thought you would forget." He said.

"I never forget the promises I make, just as I never forget the promises that are made to me." Donald replied.

They walked together to the nearest coffee shop, which luckily was also one of Fenton's favorites. It has cute kittens that he felt he could caress forever.

"So, what will it be like to pay the bill?" Donald asked, looking over the menu that one of the waitresses brought them. "Let's share it?"

"Oh no, remember what I said? It's on me because you helped me..."

"I'll be offended if it has nothing important to do with it."

"You being here is important enough." Fenton confessed without thinking.

Both looked at each other in silence, shocked, but at the same time surprised by what he had said. Fenton felt his cheeks heat up with the blush spreading across his face and looked away.

"I feel flattered, really." Donald replied sweetly, which caused a smile of bliss to form on his beak.


End file.
